1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to car window opening devices and more particularly pertains to a new car window opening device for allowing the opening of a vehicle's electric window when the power to electric window has failed or cannot be accessed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of car window opening devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that ensures a person in a vehicle can open the window of the vehicle even if the window is electrically controlled and there is no power to the window. Such a system is particularly important where the vehicle is submerged in water and the window's motor has shorted out or cannot be turned on. The system may further include means for detecting a crash so that the window or windows are automatically lowered after the crash. Further, the system may be retrofitted to existing electric window assemblies.